


Fighting It

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Kurt finding Blaine on the stage after opening night of West Side Story, it was Sebastian instead. UST ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting It

Sebastian strolled onto the stage of the auditorium, hands in the pockets of his uniform slacks as he watched Blaine twirl around in a pirouette. Blaine stopped suddenly as he saw out of the corner of his eye just who was watching him. "Hey," breathed Blaine, almost falling as his feet refused to stop while his brain did. "What're you still doing here, I thought you guys all left."

"The Warblers did, yes. I decided to stay," replied Sebastian, a smirk threatening to overtake his face.

Blaine let out the breath that seemed to catch in his throat every time he was around the other boy. "Oh. Uhm… why?"

Sebastian only looked him up and down, letting his eyes linger. "No reason."

Blaine sighed when he noticed the other boy's gaze and grew nearly speechless at the obvious lust Sebastian was feeling. God, he'd never really had another boy look at him like that before, like all they really wanted to do was throw him to the floor and have sex with him at a moment's notice. Kurt was never so blatantly obvious about his attraction to him and Blaine didn't really know what to think about how he felt that Sebastian clearly wanted him so much. "Look, I… what _exactly_ do you want from me here?"

"Blaine. You know what I want."

"Yeah and you know I can't do anything about it. You know that. So why do you keep pushing it?"

Sebastian strode forward slowly, cautiously, as he tried not to scare the shorter boy off. Blaine was like a ticking time bomb, and in only a matter of seconds he could be gone and Sebastian would have completely no warning at all. "Because you want me, too. I can see that you do. And I think maybe, just maybe, you should stop fighting it." He continued to step forward slowly until he was only inches away from the other boy, towering over him and watched as Blaine had to tilt his head back slightly just so he could see Sebastian's face, so close to his own. Sebastian stared into his hazel eyes, watching as they darted back and forth, trying to find something in Sebastian's own.

Blaine shivered – god, Sebastian wasn't even touching him and he was having such an effect on him already. "Fighting what?"

"You know what I mean, Blaine," he replied, dropping his voice an octave lower, making Blaine swallow the lump in his throat. Fuck, that _voice_ , it shouldn't be doing this to him but then he couldn't seem to hold in the groan that slipped out.

Sebastian smirked down at him, pulling away slightly and straightening his posture. "Let me know if you ever want to take me up on that offer, Schoolboy. You know where to reach me."

When he left, Blaine was still standing there, completely still, completely aroused, and whimpering.

_Shit._

_fin.  
_


End file.
